When a door is closed, there is a mechanism according to Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-332237 in which the present applicant previously disclosed as the mechanism assisting the pivoting of the door up to the position where the door is completely closed from a predetermined rotational position by the urging means.
Also, when a sliding door is closed, there is a mechanism according to Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-101629 in which the present applicant previously disclosed a mechanism for assisting the movement of the sliding door up to the position where the sliding door is completely closed from the predetermined movement position by the urging means.
The mechanism according to Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-332237 includes a striker member provided in the door as the movable body, and a catcher member provided in a door frame as the stationary body.
The mechanism according to Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-101629 includes the striker member provided in the door frame as the stationary body, and the catcher member provided in the sliding door as the movable body.
In either mechanism, the catcher member is provided so as to be movable between a standby position and a retracted position, and at the standby position, the catcher member is positioned in the standby position by holding means while being urged by the urging means. Then, when the movable body is moved forward to a predetermined movement (or rotational) position, the striker member is caught and engaged with the catcher member positioned in the standby position, and subsequently, holding by the holding means is released to allow the catcher member to move or relatively move up to the retracted position by being urged by the urging means. This causes the urging force to be applied to the movable body up to the position where the movement ends.
Here, in these mechanisms, if the holding of the catcher member by the holding means is inadvertently released from a state wherein the movable body is not moved forward to the predetermined movement position, the catcher member may move to the retracted position without catching the striker member due to the urging. In such case, a return to a desired state is attempted to be carried out by moving the movable body up to the position where the movement ends, and allowing the catcher member which is in the retracted position to catch and engage the striker member. Therefore, in a case wherein an assembled or combined state of the movable body relative to the stationary body was damaged for some reason, for example, in a case such that the door frame as the stationary body or the door as the movable body had a deviation and the like, even if the movable body is moved up to the position where the movement ends, the striker member cannot enter into an engaging portion of the catcher member which is in the retracted position.